


Where It Started

by Elleusive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleusive/pseuds/Elleusive
Summary: Kite and Cerise are my original characters for Qrow and Raven's parents.This is their origin story and explores not only them, but explains just how Qrow and Raven ended up with their tribe.For anymore information and art of Kite and Cerise, please visit my tumblr page: http://ellelehman.tumblr.com/





	Where It Started

Lush, green fields and water flowing freely from two parallel rivers into the deep, azure ocean near the shore trickle and babble as they pass her by. The night, young and still careening from twilight, brought forth the song of crickets and cicadas. The woman's fair, red hair is caught in her wrist chains as she does her best to move it from her eyes.

Vision now clear of orange strands, she spoted her enemy, standing before her on the other side of her cage. He stood tall, with black, grey and white hair that was paired with rugged features. Clad in armor with blue and gold dressings, he glared down at the prisoner who sat before him. His golden eyes pierced through her, provoking her hatred with the newly smug grin that pulled at his lips.

 

“Your tribe is planning an attack. You're going to tell me when, where, and how many, or risk losing more than your pride.”

 

She had heard the rumors about the unfaithful, amorous, sick deviant that was Eule Branwen. A crass, cruel man with an inability to keep his hands to himself. Thoughts of her family and love ran through her as she made her final decision on leaving his prison.

Ginger shifted her weight, puffing out her chest and speaking softly. Her chocolate brown eyes raked over the handsome aggressor, though she would never out loud admit Eule being easy on the eyes.

 

“If you want your information, you'll have to come and get it, _Lord Branwen_.” Her response, coy and inviting, took the man by surprise.

 

His shock didn't take long to dissipate as Ginger’s curved body began to lay itself down, truly welcoming him in with her for a night of passion. The dark-haired man raised his brow, opening the cage with an air of caution.

 

“Oh? Is that so?” He grabbed her by the chin, pulling her in close to his face. She was a beauty, one that he was not used to seeing. His newly wed wife Sienna was far more beautiful, a fact he didn't ignore, but there was a danger that Ginger held. She had originally barged into his territory to claim his life, and yet here she was, legs spread and waiting for him. It was truly a thrilling sight.

“I'm not gentle, Dayce. I'm not going to stop just because you scream in pain.” A gloved hand began to tug her clothing off of her shoulders, revealing her soft, pale skin beneath. It contrasted his dark tan nicely.

“Who do you think you're talking to, Branwen?” Her lips turned up into a devilish smile. Wrapping her arms around him, she closed her eyes and thought of her family, of her home, of a man waiting for his fiancée to return. She bit her lip and played her part well for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

The visits became more frequent and less of a secret. The longer she stayed as his prisoner and the more he frequented her, her desire to return home began to falter. The man was a tyrant, married off to another woman who was beginning to suspect their affair, and had possibly the worst temperament she had ever seen in a person. He and his tribe had been her villages enemy since he assumed his position. Logic suggested that she should be completely disgusted.

So, why wasn't she? The two didn't talk often, when their nightly rendezvous were over, he didn't stay much longer after the fact, so what could it be? Primal attraction? Her isolation? There were a million different kinds of reasons, she admitted, but none really fitted her affliction. She was also beginning to have the oddest cravings. Perhaps something was terribly wrong with her. Maybe a parasite had wormed its way into her.

* * *

 

Parasite was the correct word, apparently. Telling Eule wasn't the hard part. In fact, she was surprised by his treatment of her after he learned of her…condition. Releasing her from the confines of the cage, a shower, fresh clothes, and a room inside his estate. As she stared out the window, rubbing her swollen stomach, his deep voice chimed in, “This will be where you'll live until told otherwise. You'll need to be careful and take care of yourself from here on out.”

She turned just in time to watch him leave, feeling her whole world crashing down upon her. This wasn't the plan. She was to seduce him, and he in turn would free her. Not invite her into his home! Not to carry a life that she never intended on creating!

Ginger’s fists slammed on the window sill, cursing the growing child within her. She could not muster any maternal feelings for this spawn she would soon bear! It was that damned man’s child. How could she ever feel like it's mother?

* * *

 

Ginger ate her words without hesitation. She knew that, deep down, she felt _something_ for the boy’s father, and loved their child. Eule was even present when she gave birth, along with a heavier, muscular and stout woman who aided in the birthing, and a few others of his army to stand guard. Sienna was enraged by what they had conceived, and Eule didn’t want to take any chances. It didn’t take long after it was over before Eule muttered a name. Kite. Ginger admitted to herself that it was an odd name for a boy, but she wasn’t going to argue in her exhausted condition.

In time, the newborn made her heart flutter. She finally found her motherly instincts, and clung to her first born with gentle vigor. Every day, she found herself falling more and more in love with her little Kite. She often read to him, relished the time spent bathing, feeding, and carrying him, and could spend hours just watching the pudgy baby sleep. He immediately became her world.

The time that Eule chose to spend with his son shocked her as well. He was surprisingly gentle for being such a horrifying monster on the battlefield.

“It’s instinct…” Eule started up, picking up Kite and holding him close as he swayed back and forth.

“Instinct? How is that instinct?” Her brow raised as she carefully watched every move he made while holding their happy and gleeful son.

Eule stopped and stared at her for a moment, forming his next few sentences before speaking them to his mistress. “Shape shifting isn’t just about changing from a human to an animal. I may be able to change into a great owl, but those animalistic instincts don’t leave me when I return to this form. My senses are far superior than that of you humans…and so is my desire to keep my offspring safe, it would seem.”

His piercing golden eyes were soft as they looked down at their child, smiling as Kite giggled and cooed back up at him.

Ginger walked closer to them both, enjoying her sons laughter. Glancing up, she spotted soft gold staring back at her. Those eyes brought a drum to her heart and heat to rise in her cheeks. She was frozen in place, a wash of completion and satisfaction drowning every bit of logic and previous hateful feelings as she felt his lips press against hers. Time stood still during their brief moment, an underlying desire making itself known in that kiss. Pulling away was inevitable, yet disappointing for the both of them.

Breaking the silence, Eule commented, “He’s going to be strong. A strong warrior…and a strong flyer.”

Ginger stared at him, her brown eyes widened at his last two words. Catching her change in expression, the warlord began to laugh.

“What a face! Whats wrong? You look frightened.”

Ginger shook her head, blinking rapidly at the thought of her son suddenly becoming a bird. “N-no, I…I didn’t think about that even being a possibility. That’s…interesting.”

Choosing not to say anything else on the matter, Eule just continued to chuckle at Ginger and held Kite for a few moments longer. It was moments like these that made her question her choices…her life. Had events happened differently, could she and Eule…?

Laughing at the mere thought of it to herself, she dropped such thoughts. Events didn’t happen differently, so why entertain the idea, pleasant as it might have been.

* * *

 

Kite, who would be turning two in just a week, was a curious and quiet little boy. He had brown eyes like hers and shimmered unnaturally much like Eule’s. His lighter tanned skin and a mix of both black and red hair were an oddity for most regular humans, but not uncommon among his own kind. Eule himself had three different colors of hair, so it only made sense that Kite would mimic that pattern. He was a perfect blend of his parents.

His birth didn't come without hardship. In fact, that's about all that followed once he came into the world. Many a times, Sienna would need to be held back by Eule from hurting Ginger or their son. Kite was deemed a traitorous bastard by her and the clan; an illegitimate heir who held the blood of an enemy and had no business even existing. It was heartbreaking for her to hear, but it was true. Had she heard that about two years ago, Ginger would scream in agreement, but it didn't apply anymore. He was here, she loved Kite with all of her heart, and nothing Sienna did or the tribe said was going to change that.

* * *

 

The screaming and banging of broken objects filled the halls. Eule’s wife was thrown into a fury at their affair and at the boys persisted living arrangements within her home.

 

“You can't take my husband away just because you had that little bastard! He’s mine! You and that damned, little shit need to leave! Go! Leave! Now! You deserve nothing more than the worse, you—you—harlot! Whore! Slut!” Her eyes were wild and the picture-perfect image of rage. She threw anything and everything in Ginger’s room that wasn't nailed down.

Eule ended up grabbing her as she did her best to take a violent hold of Ginger. “Sienna! Halt!” The warlord, feeling tired of her fit, pinned her to a wall. Sienna fought, but eventually ended up calming herself down enough to glare at Ginger without spitting in her general direction. The wife was tired and coming down from her wrathful high. Unable to take the chaos anymore, Ginger simply screamed back at her.

 

“I never wanted to steal him. I never wanted any of this! I just wanted to be set free; to leave! To go home!”

 

Ginger’s proclamation brought everything to a stop; a hush. Eule’s golden eyes just stared at her, bewildered by what she had just said. Sienna too stared, only to grab her stomach in a fit of laughter as she understood what had occurred.

 Eule dropped his grip from his wife and turned his full body toward Ginger. They both stared intently at one another, an intense and wordless exchange that spoke more than any phrase or language could. She hated herself…for becoming attached to him and their child. She had her own life to live, one she left behind about three years ago in an attempt to kill the man before her; to kill her enemy. Ginger thought of Kite, and how she wanted nothing more than to take him home…and how impossible that would be. He would be safer with his Lord father. In Pazificee, he could live and maybe even manage a normal life.

“You want to leave? …Leave.”

His words broke her out of a trance she wasn’t even aware of. Ginger tried to speak, to say anything, to explain exactly how she felt about their situation and about them, but the words wouldn’t come. Her heart had not realized how hard that sentence of his would be to swallow.

“I pardon you, Ginger Dayce. Leave this second before I change my mind.” Bright, soft gold was now lacking their luster. His eyes were dulled and heavy, fitting well with his quiet, simmering tone.

Ginger’s eyes began to sting as she silently turned and left. She didn’t look at her son, she dared not glance up at anyone or anything. If she noticed anything in this tribe that made her think of her son or even Eule, Ginger doubted she would have been able to leave. Keeping her head down and walking at a quickened pace, she eventually ended up in the outskirts of their territory. Deep in the plentiful forest that surrounded her adversary, she finally felt safe enough to let the tears fall. To let everything that she was holding in fall to pieces.

Quiet sobbing was all she could manage as she left pieces of her heart behind, and walked further into the brush.


End file.
